


Will You Stay If I Marry You?

by BwOaHh



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Angst and Humor, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Seb being seb, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwOaHh/pseuds/BwOaHh
Summary: What happens when Seb is desperate to make Kimi stay with him in Ferrari, cue some vodka shots and a melodramatic Seb
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 82
Kudos: 171





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at Simi Fanfiction, please bear with all the cringiness!

****

The early morning sunlight peeked through the curtains as Sebastian squinted his eyes trying to wake up to gain some form of composure. The sunlight hit his naked chest and he looked around to find some clothes to wear.He swore on his career that he was never going to drink again.He tried to look for a shirt from his bed and that was when his duvet was pulled from his body to the other side of the bed and he fell down with a thud .He heard some incoherent muttering in Finnish and that’s when he realized his team mate was on the other side of the bed,naked .Sure he shared his bed with Kimi but Seb panicked as neither of them never had the habit of sleeping naked.Seb was still trying to figure out what had happened the night before.All he remembered was going out for a drink after their brilliant podium finish in the Hungarian GP.Someone must have bought them back to their room as he was not stable enough after his vodka bottoms up facade with Kimi.

****

Seb secretly wished upon all his stars that he did not let out anything while he was drunk.Being a lightweight, he has the habit of sharing all his secrets with everyone when he is drunk.He never waned to get drunk in front of his team,particularly Kimi because he was scared that he would confess his feelings to him.Yeah Seb was desperately in love with Kimi Raikkonen, there it is!

****

He was in love with Kimi ever since he was a teenager wandering in the paddock. While Kimi was referred as the Iceman he always had a knack of bringing out a smile when he is with Seb. Seb was so heartbroken when he knew that his crush(yeah he was so pathetic) was going back to rallying. But when he came back to F1 Seb was the happiest person ever.He always stayed with Kimi and they had great dynamics inside and ouside the paddock.His train of thoughts were interrupted by he sudden shrill of his phone.He heard Kimi muttering nonsense about how his beauty sleep was ruined,but as soon as Seb switched off the alarm Kimi went back into his duvet burrito

****

Seb picked up his phone to notice that he had 32 calls from Britta, all back to back,12 calls from Lewis( Really!?),Lewis never called him that much but the one call from his Team Principal proved enough he fucked up for his lifetime. He opened his messages and his inbox was flooded with congratulatory messages and the one from Daniel on the top was what caught his eye

****

Daniel : Are you really going to miss Kimi that much Seb? Hahah this is going to be the talk of the paddock for years.Anyways Maxy and I wish you and Kimi ,Cheers mate!

****

Seb was already confused but this message confused him more .He looked at Britta’s message next to atleast comprehend something out.

****

Britta : Don’t look at any of the papers and don’t even try to hide in your room,and yeah Seb, you owe me a big time for all the shit you have been making me do.

****

Well this was particularly not helping .He needed answers, so he called Britta to know what he has been upto.Britta picked up the phone in the third ring and literally shouted through the line

****

“Sebastian Vettel, you don’t have any living braincells, do you?”He pulled his phone away from his ear due to her volume.This must be something bad.Something really really bad.

****

“Britta I don’t know what’s going on, can you please explain what happened last night?”Seb tried to be as polite as possible but it did not work.

****

“You have fifty minutes to wake up your fucking team mate and come to the paddock to explain the stunt you pulled last night Seb. Maurizio is so mad at you, and I cant really help you in this”She cut the line before he was about to speak.When he was about to call her again,he received a video clip from Daniel which was captioned with the laughing emojis.

****

He pressed play and the video was buffering for a long time before a drunk Seb came to his sight.He was so drunk that his offkey singing started so early in the video.He was practically clinging to Kimis shirt which was also drenched in sweat and vodka like his.He couldn’t get what he was talking until the crowd of mechanics gasped.Seb was wide eyed,like a bambi and the video zoomed.Seb started to cry clutching Kimi’s legs and started shouting “don’t go away Kimi .You are the best teammate I have ever had”. Seb cringed at his own drunk form,he knew he was going to regret this some way or the other.The drunk Seb in the screen pulled all the mechanics closer to Kimi and stage whispered that Kimi was not going to leave Ferrari unless he tells him to do so.That was when it hit him hard,Kimi was going to leave Ferrari.He remembered bits and pieces of what happened yesterday night and he knew he was being a child by telling Kimi he cant leave his side.He was going to get into so much trouble for this.

****

Drunk Seb kneeled in front of Kimi and buried his face in Kimi’s trousers. Kimi was laughing at him as if there was something incredibly funny going on.Seb looked into Kimi’s eyes and cleared his throat in the most dramatic way.”Kimi why are you leaving me?Am I not good enough for you?Did I not give you enough overtakes or was it the constant hairstyle changes that bothered you?” Seb literally wanted to go under a rock and not come out for years together after watching himself being so stupid.Then drunk Seb continued “Can I marry you Kimi? That way you wont go away from me,you are stuck with me foreverrr and eveerrr” Seb gasped at what he saw next.He pounced at Kimi kissing him straight on his mouth and Kimi deepened the kiss.Seb was so sure his braincells were dead.Then drunk Seb looked at the crowd and raised both of their hands “Guys we are married and Kimi is not moving away ,isn’t it Kimi?Wowww I can’t believe I am Mrs. Raikkonen”Drunk Seb giggled and pushed his way through a crowd of mechanics dragging an unconscious Kimi with him who had a smug look on his face.The video was cut when Kimi raised his middle finger at the camera and the phone was dropped down.

****

Seb was so embarrassed .Not only he made a fool of himself in front of so many people,he also revealed that Kimi will be leaving Ferrari next season before the official announcement was made.He was sure to get a earful for this and he was ready to plan for his funeral procession when Kimi gets to know about this.Well done Seb, You are the universal embarrassment of the year.He was so scared to wake up Kimi but he had to.He pulled away the duvet from Kimi but the Finn did not budge. Seb pushed Kimi from the bed kicking him with his foot as he landed on the wooded floor.Kimi being Kimi used a thread of colourful words to brighten up his already fucked up morning.

****

“Wake up Kimi” and before Kimi opened his eyes he was met with his jeans landing on his face.Kimi groaned and looked up at Seb who was fiddling his thumbs and looking at him.” Paddock, thirty minutes ,we fucked up again” and with that Seb ran out of the room like he had been running for his life.All Kimi could do for now was scratch his head and look at Seb who ran out like an idiot!

****

****

**********************************************

****

****

****


	2. CHAPTER 2

Seb walked into the paddock with his head down and sunglasses on .Normally he would take his scooter but ,today he did not want to attract any attention after he had pulled that stupid circus stunt. The embarrassment he had caused is going to be talk of the year, no scratch that, decade.He really wanted to get out of this place and go home as soon as possible.Then he can lie in his own bed in a cocoon of blankets so that he can cry away all his worries and escape from all this drama.

Until

Oh Kimi lives two streets away from him.

“Well done Sebastian” he thought. While he was mentally face palming himself he heard a thick Aussie accent calling out his name.Daniel was running towards him and grinned at him like a mad man.Well,Daniel is one so no arguments about that.Seb knew what was going to happen next and he was so prepared for that.

Daniel started laughing out so loud that the whole paddock heard him.There were not many people as the race was over but there were still some teams and drivers out there in the paddock improvising the car for the next race.They did not care much because it was Daniel and it was an everyday occurrence for them.

“Shh Dan,you are going to attract the media,stop with your hyena laughing”Seb covered his palm over Dan’s mouth but Dan did not stop .Instead he licked Seb’s palm and Seb quickly removed his hand from his mouth ,inturn stomped his feet on Dan’s.

“Mate that was the most “you” thing you did this year, I couldn’t stop laughing the whole night.What a move” He was crouching down and laughing again.Seb was so done with his ex-team mate.He was the only one who knew about his crush on Kimi , and Jenson.But Jenson was out of the sport, so all he had to shush was one Australian.

One mad Australian.

“Look Dan ,I have to go to the hospitality now,I’ll meet you later so that you can laugh about my pathetic life, will that be alright? Yeah, good” With that Seb ran away from Dan, one less hell to deal with.But he have to explain to his boss.

Seb went into the hospitality stealing a cupcake from the front and entered the meeting room in the far corner of the hospitality.He was met with a grumpy looking boss and his hand was still on that cupcake and he also had a mouthful of it.

Seb immediately did not know what to do with the cupcake,because he was not supposed to eat this but he was hungry ,so he did the most sensible thing.  
Swallow the remaining of the cupcake in one go and looked at his boss sheepishly.

“I wash hungyy” he explained to his boss at sat at the chair opposite to him. Maurizio did not reply to his comment so Seb shrugged and continued chewing his cupcake.

Maurizio glared at Seb who was sitting quietly like a school kid who was caught in the class.Seb was so nervous that he started twiddling his thumbs and shaking his legs.

“I can exp..”Seb started when Maurizio raised his hand.

“Let Kimi come” he told Seb and Seb became quiet.He want to dig a hole deep into the sand and bury himself there.

The awkward silence lasted for almost twenty minutes and Seb turned to look when he heard footsteps approaching him.

It was KIMI!Kimi with his blonde hair tousled to the side without any effort,his tight red t shirt hugging his body ,his typical sunglass and that cute wee little tummy which was daringly peeking out a little.”OK! THAT’S ENOUGH .FOCUS!”Seb reminded himself that it was not the time for “Appreciate Kimi for nth time of the day”. He can do it later

If,he is alive.

Kimi sat on the chair next to him and folded his hands like he always used to do.

“OH THOSE BICEPS”

“Seb…Seb…”Maurizio waved a hand in front of his face so he could focus on what they were talking.He blushed deep red.

“So what is this” he pushed a paper in front of the two drivers ,one of them who had no clue what was going on.The paper was itself crumbled and Seb noticed his chicken scrawls on the paper.It read:

I love Kimi Waikkkkkkone and I don’t want him gone.So I marry Kimi .Both their signatures were on the bottom and Kimi looked shocked.  
“I… I really don’t know what is going on “Kimi mumbled and Maurizio passed him his cellphone with the video.

Watching the video once was like putting himself to death ,the second time was even more.The whole load of cringiness in the video made him want to run away from that place.Well,sadly he can’t.

Kimi’s reaction changed from shock to cringy face to “God Seb,really?” Yeah that’s a expression Kimi does when Seb is with him.Well ,most of the time.  
“I am so sorry Maurizio,I can help fix this really” Seb was so done with his own antics.But what was done was already in the papers screaming out his name.

“You know where this paper was? This was thrown in front of the city hall and I had a bunch of mechanics hunt down for them.I have really employeed school kids,and for you Kimi, you know that you should not talk about your move to anyone until the official press statement was released”Maurizio was so done with them.

“I did not…”Kimi started but his boss cut him off “I don’t know and don’t want to know about your sexual fantasies here,but this is workplace,so clear this shit out before I fire you both” With that Maurizio stormed out of the room and Seb’s eyes was comically wide.It was now him and Kimi in the room.Seb got up to run away before he gets a earful from Kimi but Kimi’s Impulse was so quick that he caught Seb’s hand before he could run.

“Kimi I… I am so…Kimi..”Seb was at loss of words.Usually he was the one who talks Kimi’s ear off but here he was lokking like a hurt bunny.

“Mrs.Raikkonen ,care to explain what happened there?”Kimi was looking at him,his icy blue stare going cold.Normally,this would be one of Seb’s fantasies but not now.Sure it was kinky,he agreed on that.

“Kimi I did not know I was this drunk to pull off this crap.I am really sorry Kimi,I am sure I’ll make everything alright,even publicly apologize to the press about everything.I did not do it…”Suddenly he was pushed to the door and Kimi was pining his arms above his head.Even though Kimi looked a bit shorter that him,he was towering SEB.Seb could feel his heart coming out.”DSFNUNDSIA SEBBBB THIS IS SOOO IN ONE OF YOUR FANTASIES”his mind screamed.Kimi came close to his face,so close that all he could sense was his breathing.

“You want me to stay?Hm?Mrs.Raikkonen?I like how it rolls off my tongue”

With that Kimi walked away leaving a flustered Seb alone in the room .


	3. Chapter 3

All Seb wanted to do now was go home. Go home, have a good shower and sleep. He wanted to stay away from the drama for time being. He knew he couldn't escape it but he has to. So he left the paddock as soon as he could and booked the first flight that was available.

When he reached home, he atleast felt a bit comfortable as he knew his fluffy fluffy bed was waiting inside for him. No more Raikkonen for two days, no more drama. He was thinking to switch off his mobile so that no one can contact him. He dropped his bags on the floor and started searching for his keys when he heard a car stop by. The sound of the horn made him drop the keys and he bent down to take them when he recognised the too familiar car.

This is not happening,he rubbed his eyes to check whether he is hallucinating or not.

No,it was Kimi,he could spot his car from a mile away.Seb hurried and picked up his keys.He opened the door and tried to shut himself in when a shoe appeared on the door and pushed it away.

"Well you forgot your bag"Kimi raised his duffel bag and Seb groaned.How could he be this stupid.

Seb snatched the bag away from Kimi and mumbled a thanks ,but Kimi allowed himself inside with his trolley in tow.He placed the trolley near his couch and went to the kitchen to fetch water.Sure Kimi came to visit him once in a while but never he had come straight from a race.Kimi is always a person who enjoys his privacy.Seb kicked his shoes off and sprawled on the couch ,his limbs hanging down and his face into the pillow.Why was the universe so against him?

Kimi came back and dropped himself on Seb's right hand.Seb did not have enough energy to talk about whatever Kimi wanted to.He silently prayed that Kimi left as early as possible.But instead Kimi picked his TV remote and randomly set in on to some news channel.

"Sure make yourself home"Seb mumbled into the pillow.Kimi got up and pulled his trolley to the stairs and Seb got up.He sat on the couch wide eyed and watched what Kimi was planning.All Seb heard was opening and closing of doors.He ran up to check what Kimi was upto.The room in which Kimi put his luggage was his bedroom and the door was shut.Seb was so frustrated,he wanted to know what Kimi was trying to do,but Kimi being himself did not give him any clue.So he did the most obvious thing,knock the door until Kimi opens.

"Kimiiii open the door ,it's my bedroom .You just cant invade my house like that"Seb banged on his door but he never heard a reply.All he could hear was rustling sounds which Seb predicted to be Kimi changing the sheets or unpacking.  
"Kimi Raikkonen,for god's sake open the door.Atleast i need to know what is happening,Kiiiimiiiiiiii" Seb started to whine after what seemed like a good 45 minutes of banging the door.Still no response.

"If you don't open the door I am going to sit here till you open"With that Seb sat down in front of his own door feeling like an idiot demanding and explanation from Kimi.He heard a muffled Bwoah.

45 minutes turned into two hours and Seb still sat there going through his phone.Seb knocked every five minutes but he did not get any reply.Seb became impatient and also he needed a wee,so he started knocking harder.

"Kimiiii i need to wee open the door you fucking retard" By now Seb was so done he decided to break the door.When the tried to bang the door for the hundreth time the door open making him drop face first onto the floor.

When he looked at his room he was beyond shocked.There was Kimi's things everywhere.In every corner of the place.There is one thing that Seb hates and it's not keeping his place clean.And this was a mess.He looked at Kimi who was smirking which made Seb even angrier.When did Kimi become such an irritating asshole?He wanted to kick Kimi out but at the same time kiss the hell Outta him.But he did not do both,he went to the restroom to have a wee.  
When the came back he saw Kimi on the bed sprawled like an octopus.Seb knocked out Kimi from his side of the bed(Well there is no side,he practically wakes up upside down every day).Seb sat down and pulled Kimi to sit.Kimi was still smirking at him looking at Seb's attempt to demand answers.

"What do you want from me?"Seb crossed his arms and tried to look stern.  
" I do not want anything from you,you wanted me to stay"Kimi replied in his usual carefree tone.  
"Soo?"Seb got up and started picking up the things which was all over the room.  
"You wanted me to stay,i stay" Kimi shrugged.  
"I wanted you to stay in Ferrari,not invade house and stay with me"Seb sighed.  
"You want it,you got it,now move ,husband what's mine is yours"Kimi shoulder checked him and went down the stairs.  
Husband???!????But wasn't Kimi straight?Kimi never expressed any form of interest in him when Seb tried to subtly flirt with him any time.But what's he doing now.If Kimi is playing with his feelings,Seb's had enough.He had to kick that stubborn looking Finn out of his house.Or Seb is going to fall harder for him which he already did.His silly mistake had caused him so much and he's not going to allow Kimi manhandle him.With this thought he opened his watch drawer and found Kimi's underwear inside it.

"Kimiiiiii Raikkonen!!!!!!"Seb shouted into an empty room.This is where it all begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not as long as i planned but yeah there are going to be more chapters and I'm planning to make it longer.Comment below if you want any other driver pair involved ,theres going to be a bit of Maxiel but other than that!


	4. Chapter 4

"Kimi shoes don't go there"  
"Kimi put the cups back in the sink"  
"Kimi Raikkonen,have you ever used a thing called washing machine in your life!?"  
"KIMII ! THE TOILETT SEATTTT!"

This was a regular occurrence in the Vettel houselhold.As it was the summer break ,Seb was home most of the time and so did Kimi .It obviously meant chaos as Seb is a neat freak and Kimi is not.Kimi always puts his towel on the bed,his feet on the sofa table,drinks milk straight from the carton,doesn't fold his own clothes (Anyway there are going to be crushed, according to Kimi's words).He doesn't know how to properly load a dishwasher and hogs the duvet.He almost kicks Seb out of the bed every night.

Oh and Kimi did not leave.

He never gave the reason when Seb asked,and Seb was so frustrated that he gave up on Kimi.He was so done with the Finn.If this same situation had happened before the bar incident,Seb would have jumped up and down.The thing is,Seb was this secretive lover who did not want Kimi to know about his crush, he knew Kimi had a fair share of girls in his bed and he did not want to become one of his one night stands, even just thinking about it hurts Seb. There is this side of Seb which had always followed Kimi like a puppy,he blindly listens to what Kimi says and Dan was the first one who found out about his Kimi cardboard cutout. Dan came to Switzerland two years back for holidays and when the showed Dan the guest room , he heard a shrill. Seb forgot to take down the cardboard cutout. He tried to manage Dan that it was a gag gift but Dan was not an idiot like him. That's when he told he liked Kimi Raikkonen for the first time to somebody.Dan gave him a bear hug and told him that everything will be alright and that he had a crush on his cute little teammate ,well not teammate anymore,they make the whole paddock gag with their mushyness.

Right now Seb was returning home from his morning run and Kimi was sleeping as usual. Waking up Kimi every morning is the biggest task for Seb everyday. But sometimes he feels lucky to the scene he wakes up to.Kimi always sleeps with his mouth open,his cute little button nose scrunched up .Seb might have a separate gallery of photos of Kimi sleeping but waking up to this scene is a different kind of feeling.He doesn't know how many days Kimi is going to put up with this act , but when Kimi leaves Seb will be devastated.

Seb opened the door and looked around for water.He went to the kitchen but suddenly looked at his couch.Kimi was sitting on the couch going through his phone. He also had Seb's phone with him.

"Why are you up so early?"Seb asked Kimi who did not even look up from his phone.So he went closer to Kimi and asked him once more This time Kimi gave him a glance and he was back to scrolling his instagram feed.Seb removed his sweaty tanks and threw it on Kimi.If he asked a question,he needed an answer, whoever it might be.

"Are you insane Seb?"Kimi scrunched his nose and threw his tank top behind the couch.When Kimi saw Seb standing there shirtless,his sweaty muscles showing up more prominently,Kimi licked his lips.

"I'm asking you constantly but all you give me is a glance?Such a douchebag"Seb crossed his arms and tried to glare at Kimi,but Kimi put his arms around Seb's waist and pulled him forward.Seb was on top of Kimi.One of his arms was on the armrest and the other on Kimi's chest.Kimi's icy blues bored into him.Seb wanted to kiss the eternity out of Kimi but he was scared what Kimi might think.Seb inched a bit closer and closed his eyes.He felt the other come closer and Kimi pulled him more closer.Seb was literally lying on top of Kimi,body to body contact ,he weaved his hands through the blonde locks and tried to make a bold move.

Kiss Kimi.

Until

Kimi brought his lips near Seb's ear, Seb could feel his hairs standing up as he felt the goosebumps,Kimi nibbled on his ear and whispered.

"Riccardo called you dumbass"With that he pushed Seb from the sofa and walked away.Seb was embarrassingly sitting on the floor with a visible hard on. This was going to take a long time to go away.

After taking a long shower getting off under the water,he called Daniel. That idiot has the worst timings in the whole world ,but secretly he thanked Daniel for having Kimi give him a hard-on.Daniel picked up at the third ring.

"Yo mate,I was trying to ring you again but you called yourself"Dan was laughing on the line.

"Was in the shower Dan,tell me"Seb dried his hair with the towel and threw it on his bed.He jumped on the bed,sitting cross-legged wanting to listen all the gossips Dan was about to narrate him.

"Seb are you okay?You sound tired,maybe I could call tomorrow?"Dan sounded concerned. There was very few occasions when Dan sounded concerned,but when he did he gives the best advices ever. Seb was so grateful that he had Dan as his friend other than Kimi, because he can't describe Kimi about Kimi, so he needed someone to vent all his priests poetries.Yes, Seb can write poems about Kimi,he has done it.

"No no Dan,I just came back from a run,a long one" Seb chuckled ."So what's the thing ?any more gossips?"

"Umm...Max wanted to visit Switzerland,so I just wanted to ask you to book something nice for us?"Seb could hear Max shouting about burnt toasts in the distance across the line.

"Sure Dan,lemme check with the resort nearby.....wait Dan,is it just going to be you and Max?"Seb bit his lip and an imaginary bulb appeared on top of his head.

"Yeah yeah it's just us,you know a little getaway before we go back to the routine"

"Maybee you could stay at my place?My guest room? The one you had last time?"Seb was secretly hoping Dan would say yes. He wanted Kimi out of this place as soon as possible. These tempting situations would somehow break him and he was sure someday he was going to be crying in a corner because he kissed Kimi and Kimi was disgusted with him because he was just playing with Seb. But Kimi literally sleeps in his own bed ,he takes Seb's side and irritates him,overloads the washing machine and this seriously bothers Seb.Atleast he might leave if Dan comes.

"But Seb,isn't Kimi there? Aren't you doing coupley coupley things?"Seb could sense Dan smirking.

"Shut up Dan,i really want you to come here, please, atleast I'll have someone to rant to"Seb removed his towel and walked stark naked towards his cupboard.

"Okay,finee I'll be there, just a second I'll put Max on the line, he's screaming something about toasts for the past fifteen minutes"

"Hey Max how are.."He wasn't able to finish his sentence . He heard a stream of Finnish curse words. Seb turned and saw Kimi there with closed eyes cursing.

"mitä vittua minä katson! Christ Seb pukeutui vaatteisiin, sinä vitun laukku" Seb took a moment to process what was happening anddddddd

He was stark naked in front of Kimi.

This has all the contents of embarrassment.

"Oh Scheiße, Kimi, geh weg, was zur Hölle schaust du dir an? Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" Seb shouted at the top of his lungs, covering his eyes .

"What the hell are you saying"Kimi shouted back.

"Ohh fuck go awayy"he dropped his hands to cover his privates. Go Kimi ! Kimi muttered something in Finnish about not getting proper sleep and went to the couch. Oh God what has he done! Kimi saw him naked!

Kimi Raikkonen saw him naked.

That's when he forgot he left his phone on the bed. He ran to fetch his phone and saw that Max had cut the call. If they were on the line they would have atleast heard half the fiasco he caused. There was a text from Dan.

Daniel 12:53pm  
Mate Max told me that you were shouting on the phone, more of a girly scream, haha, I'm gonna catch up on some zzzs , text you when I come there, mostly by Sunday morning, see you Mrs Raikkonen, bye!

The nerve that guy has! Seb put on all his clothes and went down. Kimi was on the couch but when he saw Seb he stiffened a bit. It was so awkward that you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Umm... Dan...Dan will be here in a couple of days, he'll take the guest room"Seb mumbled under his breath.

"So?"Kimi raised his eyebrow.

"He'll take the guest room"Seb picked on a loose thread in his PJ's .

"Bwoah"With that Kimi walked out to the corridor leaving him stranded on the couch.

"Fuck fuck fucking hell, what are you doing Kimi Raikkonen!? Do you even know what this is doing to me?"Seb hugged his knees to his chest and sighed. He waits for Dan to arrive so that he could have some air to breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxiel are here!!!

Ohhhhhh! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
SpongeBob SquarePants!  
Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!  
SpongeBob SquarePants!

Seb walked down to the sound of SpongeBob playing in the living room. He saw Dan sitting on the couch with a wide smile and Max on his lap.Max was sleeping , so he assumed that he must be tired.

"Who let you in Dan?"Seb rubbed his eyes to wipe of the remaining sleep. He remembered locking the door last night.

"Your husband did!"Dan continued watching the cartoon."Don't call him that!"Seb plopped down next to Daniel and tugged his arm. He actually missed Dan, not like Max misses Dan but like a friend misses Dan.

"Where is he?"Seb made himself comfortable on the remaining space on the couch, head squished on the armrest and legs on the shoulder of Dan.

"Dunno mate,he just came down, opened the door and went out somewhere, dude did not even acknowledge me,i had to practically carry all the luggages and this sloth with me"he pointed at Max who was snoring loudly,content enough on his face cuddled in Dan's tummy.

"Dan I'm really happy that you are here, you have to see what I'm dealing with daily. He is such a moody teenager sometimes"Seb nudged his feet.

"But you like him mate, it's your dream come true, I'm telling you, there is no better opportunity than this. Tell him you like have been drooling over him for the past six years and that incident was not just a drunk facade"Seb tsked and got up. He went to the kitchen and set down the cup to make himself some coffee.

"So you know what that pest did last week? He was all upon me, literally! Like we were on the couch when you called and he suddenly pulled me down and ughhhh!"Seb poured the hot coffee in the mug."I hate that guy, I hope he rots in hell"  
"Mate that's not what people usually tell their crushes"Dan laughed.  
"Well I'm going to tell that stubborn button nose fat ass Finn to behave like a human being straight to his face"  
"Seb"Daniel looked alarmed. His eyes were wide but Seb continued as he dropped two sugar cubes into the mug.  
"This sugar cube is that Raikkonen, I'm gonna stir him up in this hot coffee like this"he furiously stired the coffee"He's going to run away calling for this hills"Seb scrunched up his nose and placed both his hands on his waist and glared into the mug.

"Seb that's enough, what if Kimi hears it?"Daniel shook his head trying to point out to something.

"Let him hear! He should know how much trouble he has caused me, that bloody"with that Seb turned to drop his spoon into the sink. But what he saw was Kimi standing near the edge of the dining table with a smirk on his face. Seb's cheeks turned dark pink and he stood there frozen.

"Hi Daniel"Kimi smiled at him.

"Ummm, hi! Hi Kimi! "Daniel gave him an awkward wave and looked sympathetically at Seb. He placed Max's head on the couch and stood up trying to give an excuse and leave the two of them alone.

"I'll go use the bathroom. Don't mind Max, he can sleep through earthquakes"with that Daniel ran upstairs.

"Kimi, I..."Seb started but Kimi came near him.No,no not again. He took the spoon out of Seb's hand and dropped it into the sink.

"Atleast I make your bitter coffee sweet"Kimi mumbled.

"Uh?"Seb looked puzzled 

"You told me that I was the sugar cube"Kimi raised his eyebrow, Goddammit, mother of God, Kill him.

"How much of that did you hear?"Seb was sure he was going to rent an igloo in the antartica and live with the Penguins. Yeah! That would definitely help.

"I came in when you started describing about by fat ass"Seb coveted his palms in his face and groaned. What a douchebag he is!  
"What are you doing here anyways?I thought you went out"

"I came back and was doing laundry in the basement"Seb's eyes widened at the last word. The last time Kimi did laundry, he flooded the whole basement.  
"I can do your laundry Kimi, I don't want to drown my house "Seb rubbed his palms in his face and sighed.  
"I'm not that useless Seb, that was one time"Kimi hipchecked Seb and poured himself a cup of coffee, no sugar. He left the kitchen but turned back at Seb smirking.

"By the way, I really appreciate that you like my ass"The Finn winked and walked to the living room. Dan was standing near the stairs and watched the whole scene trying not to laugh.

"Woah woah woah, what was that!!"Dan whooped and Max started stirring."Dan stop shouting you idiot"Max took the couch pillow and hid his ears."Whoop Whoop sleepyhead wake up" Dan pulled Max up and Max was creeping up on Dan. Seb found them so cute. He always wanted a relationship like them. Dan was so annoying sometimes but Max knew how to shut him up. Dan bought the best of Max to the world and Max is really grateful for that.

"Hi Seb!"Max greeted him and he was still rubbing his eyes. Dan swatted Max's hand away from his eyes as he knew he would complain about his eyes irritating just five minutes after.

"Hey Max, had a good journey? Wake up so that we can have some breakfast"Seb smiled at him. Seb and Max were not that close, but after Dan started dating Max Seb was always the third wheel wherever they go and he got to know Max better. The Dutch driver was not so bad with his silly jokes.

"Sorry to intrude, but is it really fine that we're staying here? Kimi is with you and"Seb raised his hand telling him it was fine. Dan started laughing and told him about what happened a few minutes ago. Seb flicked Dan's forehead and opened the fridge to take out the milk and the blueberry sauce for pancakes.

"Come on Dan, we've got some yummy breakfast to do, hurry up here"Seb called out to Dan and Max excused himself so that he could freshen up and come back to join them. After Max was out of the earshot Dan pulled Seb to the couch and took out his bag from under the couch.

"Seb I'm really going to do a foolish thing, tell me if I'm wrong"Dan opened the bag and took out a small box. Seb's eyes widened at the box.

"Is it what I'm thinking?"

"Yes Seb, open the box"He opened the case and inside it sat a really intricate ring. It was not too masculine nor too feminine. It was a cute band with three white stones lined up alternatively. Inside the ring there was their initials and the date they first met. Seb felt really proud of his friend.

"This is really great Dan, I'm so proud of you"he hugged Daniel who was a nervous wreck.

"I wanted to take him somewhere private before proposing him and I thought why not here"Daniel shrugged.

"Well Dan, Max is so lucky to have you. You are one of the best person out there and I call dibs for best man"Seb laughed and gave him the box back.

"Well let me first check if he wants to marry me mate"Dan chuckled and put the box inside his bag again. Seb imagined him and Kimi falling in love like Max and Dan. It would have been so beautiful. But now with Kimi giving him mixed feelings he is really not sure whether Kimi even wants to be his friend. He sure was pushing Seb to his breakpoint. Seb sighed at the fact that someone like Kimi can never love someone like him and all he got to be is a thirdwheel forever.

Well now he got a proposal to plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really busy the past few days as i have my exams coming, so the next chapter might be only posted on the first week of February, i wrote this when i got a breather between my tests and stuff so please don't mind if it's stupid!


	6. Chapter 6

When Sebastian woke up the morning after he was curled up next to Kimi. His head was on Kimi's chest , Kimi holding him like he was going to break. He looked up and saw Kimi sleeping with his mouth open, small puffs of breath and his periodic cute snoring This was all Seb wanted in life. This was what he wanted to wake up to every morning. Seb tried not to move so he could save this moment forever. All he wanted in his life was Kimi.Like this He removed Kimi's hand from his waist and went to the restroom to brush.He wanted to go for a run ,maybe take Daniel with him.When he came back Kimi was huddled up like a star fish blankets pooled over his body. It hurt Seb so bad, something he wanted was so close to him but he couldn't have it. He brushed out a streak of hair from Kimi's head and leant down to give him a kiss.He placed his lips on the Finn's forehead and stayed like that for a minute.God,why was life so cruel to him !Seb moved away from Kimi ,careful not to wake him up.When he opened the door Daniel was standing in his workout gear waiting for Seb.

"Seb..."

"Comeon Dan let's get out of this place."He ran down the stairs and took his bottle and house keys with him.Daniel stayed silent for a long time till they reached a park so that they could rest.

"So Danny... There is this place near the lake,take Max there today huh? It's usually frozen during winter but now it's just the perfect place to"

"Seb let's talk about you?"Seb shook his head"No Dan not today" Seb wanted some air not another interrogation session.

"Fine do whatever you want but don't come back crying when Kimi's gone"Daniel took off again without looking back at Seb. Why was no one listening to him. This season was shit,his decision were shit and to top that he was in love with his freaking teammate.He knew he should not whine so much but some things get into his mind so fast and messes his mood up.Seb's eyes pooled up but he did not want to cry,no he was strong.He did this the whole time and now is not he did not want to let his guard down.He saw Dan stop a few steps away and looked at him.He came back to Seb and put his arms around his shoulder. That was the moment he broke down.There was no use of stopping the tears that came after.Daniel engulfed him in a warm hug and he cried silently for minutes.He did not want to worry Dan but here he was sobbing like a five year old.

"Hey ...Listen up Seb.I know things are shit at the moment and you need a shoulder to lean on.I admit this season has been shit for you, hell it was way worse than mine and this thing with Kimi! Things go shit so that you can come back stronger,you are a fighter Seb ,you are not a four time champion just because of the car.No matter what happens Maxy and I will stand by you buddy"Seb gave him a watery smile and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry Dan,i just got snort all over your tanks"Dan just gave his trademark smile and pulled Seb up with him.

"Now come on,i saw this place with some beautiful flowers,let's get some to Max"

"Max Verstappen likes flowers!!?!"Seb looked at him in awe.

"Dude,he's basically a cartoon character in real life.He acts like he's some sort of axe murderer but he's a softy.Just look at his face when i give him flowers"Dan wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are such an idiot Dan.Max must be so lucky to have you"

When they came back home Max and Kimi was at the PlayStation playing some FIFA ,Max shouting profanities at the screen.When they heard Seb and Daniel come back,Max looked at Daniels hand and he was all heart eyes,yes Max was such a softy for Dan.While they were talking in the kitchen ,Seb just wanted to take a cold bath and get some rest.

"Seb"He heard Kimi calling him and looked at the Finn on the couch controller left forgotten on the ground .He patted the free space next to him.Seb hesitated to go to him but he needed some warmth.He sat down next to Kimi picking up the controller from the floor.But Kimi took it away from his hands.

"You cried"Kimi stated flatly and Seb looked at him shocked.

"I....I did not cry" 

"Then why are your eyes red?"Kimi scooted close to him and put and arm around his shoulder.Seb tensed at the sudden contact and stiffened.

"Umm...that's ...that was nothing Kimi.I was just..."

"Guys come look,I made breakfast"Daniel shouted across the living room and Seb took it as an excuse to run away.Kimi silently followed behind him.

"Coco pops is not breakfast Daniel"Max swatted his arms but he didn't seem to listen.Max bought in the milk carton and poured some for Dan.

"Make yourself home guys"Dan looked at Seb and smiled.That guy radiates so much happiness,he is literally the fucking sunshine.

Kimi gave Seb a look that said "We'll talk later"and Seb nodded.They sat at the breakfast table Seb pouring himself some orange juice and Kimi doing the same.

"So Max when do you want to give Daniel the ring?"Kimi asked and Daniel spluttered the milk out of his nose.Max facepalmed and gave Kimi his typical mad Max look.

"WHAT?!YOU BOUGHT A RING?DAN WAS SUPPOSED TO GO FIRST"It was Seb and Daniel kicked his shin underneath the table.  
"Ouch don't hit me Dan!"Seb threw a Coco pop at him.Max looked at Dan with wide eyes.

"Maxy you really bought me a ring?!"Daniel whispered and the whole room was silent.

"Umm..yeah uh that I .....Dan, this shouldn't have come out this way"he glanced once more at Kimi "but yeah .... Will you...uhhh"

"Of course you idiot"Dan got up from his chair and kissed Max like there was no tomorrow. This was the weirdest proposal Seb had ever seen but he looked at them with pure adoration in his eyes.He did not notice Kimi was looking at him the whole time until he heard Kimi call him.

"Let's give them some privacy"Kimi took Seb's hand in his and pulled up to their room.Kimi closed the door and sat down opposite to Seb.

"Why did you spoil them Kimi?"Dan was really trying something sweet.

"Actually Max was panicking so I called him to play FIFA with me. Then i came to know that he was trying to propose, so yeah i made the work easier"Kimi shrugged.

"So why did you cry"Kimi came back to the topic where they left.

"I just ,i.... got overemotional i guess"Seb smiled at him sheepishly.

"You know you can tell me anything "Kimi wrapped his arms around Seb and laid his head on Seb's shoulders.

"mmm... Yeah "Seb nodded and closed his eyes. This was how they were, best friends.

"Anything you want, you can tell me anything you want, I'm really sorry I've been a dick to you the past days, but i just wanted to tease you for a bit, you are always my best friend Seb"

So that's what he did, Kimi wanted to tease Seb, it was just a game for Kimi.But when Kimi asked him to tell him anything he wanted he just couldn't tell Kimi that he always wanted him.

He always wanted Kimi by his side but couldn't have him.

"I want you Kimi"Seb thought back and leaned into his touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really mentally exhausted from my exams and poured everything into this! I know it's shit but yeah ,I'll try to bring something nice up!


	7. Chapter 7

When Seb gets illl,he gets whiny. Not normal whiny, pouty whiny. He stays under the blankets all day wanting someone to bring him soups and feed him. He will not move an inch and watches rom coms all day but falls asleep in the middle of every one of them.

He knew he should not have had a full tub of icecream.But it was a bet, a bet with Dan. They played FIFA earlier that afternoon and whoever lost must eat a full tub of icecream. Kimi and Max being the sensible people stayed away from these dorks. Exactly one day later Seb started sneezing. He had to go to Maranello the next day for simulator. If he did not go Maurizio would kill him.He had already caused enough troubles. Daniel was laughing at him every time he sneezed even though Seb told him to fuck off.

"I still can't believe how you put up with this dork Max,I hate him soo much"Seb held a tissue to his nose which was already red.

"Love you too babe"Daniel blew a flying kiss which Max caught mid air and threw it out of the window.

"I have to go. ....achooo to the factory tomorrow"he cuddled himself in the corner of the couch. Kimi looked at him and shook his head with a fond look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that Raikkonen , you are not the one who has to go to the factory"

"God Seb, you are scary as a cat"Kimi laughed at him and got up. He ruffled Seb's hair which Seb swatted away complaining something along the lines of him being a big boy.

Kimi came back ten minutes later with a steaming mug in his hands.He gave it to Seb who looked deep into it.

“What’s this?”He got the cup from Kimi and tried to smell the contents.It smelled of herbs and something weird.

“Drink it up”Kimi pointed out and Seb made a face.He did not want to drink this green mixture.

“Smells howwible” Seb kept the mug on the table and cuddled further into the couch.

“Come on Seb,don’t make me pour it into your mouth”Kimi sat near Seb and glared at him.Seb was so persistent he turned around to face the arm rest and fake gagged.

“How old are you? 32 or 12?”Daniel asked him and he switched his glare to Daniel.”You are not the one to tell that Dan” Max hit his head and Daniel smirked.

“At least I don’t suck at FIFA”he got up from the couch and pulled Max with him.”Come on Maxy,there is beautiful lake Seb told me about,lets leave the sick baby with Kimi”Max protested but Daniel pulled him and winked at Seb.

“See ya wankers”Daniel took Seb’s car keys from the front and ran out with Max.Seb cursed under his breath and looked at Kimi.

“Drink”Kimi had shifted closer to Seb and took the mug from the table.He bought it closer to Seb’s mouth.

“What do I get if I drink it?”Seb felt his head ache because of all he sneezing.He pushed away the blanket which he has wrapped around him and sat straighter.

“I will talk to Maurizio and take the simulator session”Kimi groaned internally for taking such a stupid decision.He hates going on the simulator but he did this just to make Seb stop whining.Seb eagerly took the mug and drank the liquid.He pulled the mug away after the first sip and whined again.

“What did you put in this idiot? Do you want to kill me?” Seb complained but took another sip from the mug and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Its just ginger and some herbs Seb,you’ll be able to atleast wake up the next morning.Now come on go upstairs and rest”Kimi took the mug to the kitchen and placed it in the sink.

“I wannn chick...achoo hen soup Kimi”Seb got up from the couch and fell back.He was too weak to get up.His nose was red and he was already having temperature.

“Go and sleep,I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready”Kimi caught his hand and Seb tried to get up again.His legs felt wobbly and he sat down on the couch shaking his head at Kimi.

“Noooo....I can’t even get up now.What if i have the flu?What if i catch a deadly virus and die? What if ...achooo”Seb blew his nose into the tissue and sighed.

“Seb,you just have cold,its no big deal. Come on up,I will carry you to the bed” Kimi lifted Seb before Seb could protest.Seb felt so bad making Kimi carry him. He knew Kimi has a bad back and if he lifts him Kimi will suffer the whole night from back pain.

“Kimi your back will ache” Seb put his arms tight around Kimi as he carried Seb upstairs. Kimi snorted and told him he will not break his back if he carried Seb just to his bedroom. Seb found warmth in Kimi and buried his face in the crook of Kimi’s neck and lulled himself to sleep.Kimi made Seb’s bed and placed him on his side of the bed.He spread the blanket on Seb and wrapped him around like a burrito.Seb was shivering a bit and Kimi placed one more blanket on Seb.When Kimi was about to leave he head Seb whispered something.

“Seb?Hey you okay?”Kimi sat down next to Seb on the bed.He placed his fingers on Seb’s forehead and checked if he had temperature.He felt there was a bit of temperature but it was nothing serious as he had cold.Kimi pulled Seb’s hand out of the blanket and rubbed it to give some warmth.

“Stay”Seb whispered.”Am cold”Kimi looked at the sleeping figure and felt really bad.Seb was such a dork sometimes but now he looked so little under the sheets shivering a bit due to the cold.Kimi climbed up the bed and wrapped his arms around Seb.He was bit reluctant at first but then Kimi enclosed Seb in a closed hug.Seb sighed contently and fell back to sleep.Kimi looked at the watch,he had three more hours until dinner.Kimi closed his eyes and sleep took over him with the sound of the German’s heartbeat in his arms.

When Kimi woke up Seb was still sleeping.He was holding onto Kimi’s shirt for his dear life.Kimi smiled at the sleeping German in front of him.His lips was turned into a pout and he was occasionally scrunching up his nose due to his cold.Kimi sat up and looked at the LED clock in the bedside table.He slept an hour more than he was meant to.Kimi rubbed his eyes and tried to get lose of Seb’s hold on him but he failed.When the finally pulled away from the octopus Max came in carrying a tray of hot soup and bread.

“When we came back,both of you were asleep.We did not want to wake you up so Dan made soup.Wake him up so that he can have some and sleep”Max placed the tray on the table and checked Seb if he has fever.Max urged Kimi to wake Seb up and Kimi gently shook Seb.

“Seb...Sebby get up bug.Have some dinner and sleep”Kimi pulled the blankets away from Seb but Seb pulled them back to cover himself up.

“Donn wanna .Cold”Seb murmured. Kimi put his hands around Seb’s waist and pulled him up.He placed the tray on the bed and offered it to Seb.

“Ugly stuff?”Seb asked with his eyes closed.He was so much like a puppy and he leant on to Kimi.

“No Sebby ,Chicken soup,Dan made it.Come on have some”Kimi took a spoonful and blew it to make it a bit cold.He fed the soup to Seb who was content enough with his head on Kimi’s shoulders.He drank half and slept on his shoulder.Kimi drank the remaining half and placed the bowl on the table.Dan and Max came a few minutes later to check on them.Both of them were sleeping Kimi protectively holding Seb even though they were on the edge of the bed.Kimi could fall down any moment but Seb was holding him by his waist.Dan smiled at Max who wrapped his arms around his fiancés waist.

“They really look cute don’t they”Max smiled at Daniel who pulled him closer.

“They better not compete with us.I really hope Kimi gets how Seb feels babe”Dan pressed a soft kiss on Max’s forehead.

“He will,don’t worry.Now lets get some sleep ,come on”Max closed the door and turned the lights off.

Little did they know that the said Finn was awake and he kissed the German on his mop of dirty blonde curls before the two drivers entered their room.

“Good night bug, get well soon so that you can nag me and not lie like a sick chicken on the bed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iceberg is melting!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Kimi Kimi" Seb shook Kimi who was heavily snoring with his arms flailed upon Seb's chest. Seb shook Kimi to wake him up even though he knew it was an impossible task. Ever since Seb had that breakdown with Kimi Kimi stopped teasing him. Seb was happy as well as sad about it, he got his best friend back but even Kimi told him he was just pulling Seb's leg Seb came to the conclusion that he never had a chance with Kimi. Maybe Kimi was never destined to be his, Maybe the universe wanted Kimi to only be Seb's friend. Maybe Seb needs closure. Seb reminded himself that he'll not break down again but accept the fact and move on. 

Baby steps. 

One at a time. 

But now he wanted to wake up Kimi. 

"Kimster... . . Oii grumpy wake up" Seb hit Kimi with a pillow to which he got back an arm in return. 

On his face. 

And they have a flight in. . . Two hours. 

Seb took the hand that was on his face and went to the restroom. He took a bucket of water and came back to the bed. He knew his bed will get wet, but duh who cares. He doesn't want to die from Maurizio's wrath. 

Seb poured the water on Kimi and Kimi woke up to the contact of the liquid on his face. He got up and spluttered all the water which was on his mouth and nose. 

"Seb you bastard" Seb glared at him arms crossed throwing the bucket at Kimi's face to which he got an ouch in return. 

"Vittu! Mitä haluat?" Kimi scratched his hair to which Seb threw a team shirt and shorts. 

"We have a flight in an hour and forty minutes you frog! " Seb took a random team t-shirt which was haphazardly thrown on the chair. 

"Seb that's.. "

"I don't want to hear anything from you Kimi, wake up and come down in fifteen. I'll wait downstairs" Seb took both their trolleys and rolled them down. 

Kimi came downstairs almost half an hour after expecting an earful from Seb who threw him a protein bar at his face. 

"Seb your t-shirt.. . " Kimi pointed out at Seb's tshirt for which Seb raised a hand telling him to stop talking. 

"I know I know. .. It's really loose, I can't believe I lost so much weight, most of it by shouting at your smug mug" Kimi did not mind him and opened the wrapper. Seb ran a hand through his hair and looked at Kimi trying to start his lecture. 

"Seb"Kimi called him. 

" Yeah Kimi"

"Shut up" Kimi adjusted his sunglasses on his hair and gave Seb a smug look. 

"With pleasure " Seb motioned to lock his mouth and throw away the keys. 

The plane ride was as usual, they mostly travel in Kimi's jet.Seb was snoring softly with his head on Kimi's shoulder. Kimi looked at Seb's face, so peaceful and calm. He almost looked like he lost ten years. Seb can be such a child sometimes. 

They were almost two hours late when they entered the circuit. Seb was like a grumpy cat, his hood pulled up to his head frowing at the press people. He stopped for a autograph or two and headed straight to his garage with Kimi trailing behind. 

When he entered the garage Charles was talking with some of the engineers. Kimi greeted him with a nod and Charles smiled at him. Charles pointed at Seb and asked what was the deal with him. Kimi just muttered "hormonal problems" and Charles chuckled at that. 

"Look after him yeah? " Kimi placed a hand on Charles' shoulders and sighed. "He can be too competitive sometimes and can put all the blame on himself for silly things" Charles nodded at him. Charles and Kimi always had a good relationship in the paddock but it was not much projected on media. And Kimi wants it that way. 

"Okaayyy... "Charles nodded at Kimi and Kimi went on inside, muttering

" Now where has this idiot gone".

Seb was looking at his race stats with his engineer when Kimi entered Seb's side of the garage. Seb looked up grinning at him and offered him a chocolate. Britta shook her head at how Seb instantly brightened up by seeing Kimi. Kimi hugged Britta and Britta whispered into his ear "Does he really don't have a clue that he's wearing your shirt?! " 

"No, he shouted at me that he lost weight because of me" Kimi snickered and Britta patted his shoulder. Kimi sat next to Seb and accepted the chocolate from him. 

"How are the stats looking? " Kimi grabbed the sheets from Seb. 

"Good good. I'm really looking forward to crash the silver arrows party"

And he did it. 

He did crash the silver arrows party. 

The feeling of adrenaline was so overwhelming. Seb really hoped this was his second chance. He wanted to win a championship so badly in red and everytime something slips away. This year he was so determined to make it. 

But he missed Kimi with him on the podium. 

Ahh, closure! 

Baby steps. 

By the time Seb finished his press, Kimi went to their hotel and crashed. Kimi was really frustrated with his DNF but did not want to crash Seb's party. He was so proud of Seb, it's been a long time since his best friend had smiled like that cheeks all pink and cute. 

Seb was so hammered. After celebrating with his team, Dan pulled him away to drink. As Seb was really a lightweight he got really really smashed after his fourth drink. Max looked concerned at the state of Seb and told Dan to drop him at his hotel and then come back. 

Seb was singing some random songs the whole night and telling Dan how he got thousand plans to get over Kimi and was going to write a book. 

"You know Dan, I ,Sebastian Vettel is going to get over him! Closureeeeee is what I'm going to get" Dan had his hand over Seb's shoulder who was giggling like an idiot. 

"Mate are you sure you'll go from here? " Dan left him at the door and Seb nodded vigorously. 

"Heyy Kimiiiii" He knocked the door. Kimi opened the door and rubbed his eyes. Ok, wow! Kimi looked smoking damn hot shortless. But he needed closure. So he pushed Kimi into the room and traced the tattoos on Kimi's body. 

"Seb you are drunk, let's get you to bed" Kimi supported Seb on his arms but Seb wiggled away. 

"Closure, I need closure" He mumbled eyes closed shaking his head. 

"What? Come on Seb, no time for all your bullshit" Kimi tried to approach him but Seb swatted his hand away. 

"Why is it so hard Kimi? Huh! One day not on the podium with me and I'm getting all snappy even though I won. I need closure Kimi. I'm too tired chasing after you every race begging for your attention like a fucking pimp" Seb rubbed his hand all over his face. Kimi was stunned. He looked at Seb who had tears threatening to come out of his eyes. 

"Seb" Kimi regained his composure. "Whatever it is let's talk tomorrow, ok? " He pulled Seb's wrist and Seb flinched. 

"You don't.. . . You can't touch me. You know how hard it is to get over someone who is with you everyday? Whom you loved for six years?! Six years Kimi, I loved you for six years and .. . . " Seb had tears falling down rapidly. "Six years.. . . And it's so tough because, if I do something wrong I lose your friendship, I was so careful not to fall for your stupid fucking eyes and I did. I am pathetic! " Seb took a deep breath. "All these years, I was so much in love with you and that's why I wanted you to stay, ok? You make me happy Kimi and now it's just torture, pure torture, I can't take this anymore Kimi" With the Seb pushed Kimi on the wall and kissed him. He was so hungry for Kimi that he did not even acknowledge Kimi pushing him away. 

"I want closure! I need closure! And I fucking love you Kimi Raikkonen" Seb poked his finger at Kimi's chest and fell into his arms. 

"I need fucking closure" Seb cried and slept in his arms as Kimi held him close even though he was scared shitless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have you done Sebbyy!? !!


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my god, Seb what have you done" Daniel shouted at him as he curled further into the duvet. His head was pounding. Daniel pulled the duvet off him and Seb jolted up grimacing at the amount of sunlight. Daniel shoved him a bottle of water and some pain killers. When the looked around Max, Britta,Antti snd even Lewis was standing looking concerned. 

"Dan where is Kimi? " He popped the painkillers and gulped the bottle of water in one go. 

"Seb, do you remember what happened last night? " Max sat beside Seb. 

" I remember Daniel dropping me off in front of the room. I.. . . Kimi opened and then.. . "

Closure.

Six years Kimi.. . . I've loved you for six years. 

I need closure. 

It's a torture Kimi. 

Seb's head hurt. He clutched his head in his hands and groaned.

"I've fucked this up so bad haven't I? " Remenants of the tears flood down his eyes as Max hugged him from one side and Daniel from another. 

"Hey... Seb" Daniel coaxed him. "Look at me! You are such a brave soul. You've been so brave and admitted to Kimi that you love him. Six years is a long time . To have bottled up those feelings and be a best friend to the person you love is so difficult Seb. I haven't controlled my urge for Max for even two years. But look at you, you are so courageous. Kimi should be such an idiot to not realize your love for him. He just needs his time Seb, he'll come around. He sure will. Remember baby steps? " Seb nodded and sniffed. 

"So he's gone? He left me without even telling me. He must think I'm a lunatic, a pathetic excuse of human"

"Seb, he's Kimi, you can't expect him to leave love notes everywhere. Just take your time Seb, you just established that you still can give me a tough fight for the championship. Come on Seb, focus on the championship and everything will come around. If Kimi accepts you , you get what you've always wanted, otherwise it's life Seb, it has to go on"Lewis coaxed him. "Maybe you can have Roscoe for the day" He offered him. 

"Thanks Lewis, I really think I should mature in this, it is my problem and I have to handle this. Thanks for all your help" Seb sniffed and his whole face was red. 

"And Lewis, can I borrow Roscoe till the next race please? "

When Seb went back home he found Kimi was not there, his things were also gone. He let Roscoe's leash free and the dog went into the house sniffing every piece of furniture. Seb set down a bowl of water for Roscoe and fell straight on the couch. 

This felt liberating. 

Kimi knows. 

Kimi knows that he's loved him for six years. 

The cat is out of the bag. 

He did not die. 

Wow this feels good and bad at the same time. 

"Hey Roscoe" Seb turned from where he was and looked at the bulldog who was still sniffing his furniture "Have you ever fallen in love?" He directed the question at him for which Roscoe whined. The dog ran to him and laid his head at his hand which was hanging free from the couch.

"It's gonna be you and me for the next week yeah" He lifted the bull dog and it laid contently on his stomach. His phone pinged on the coffee table and he looked at which. It was Lewis who emailed Roscoe's schedule. 

"You have a fucking schedule? And you take bubble baths?"

Roscoe snored. 

Seb was healing. It was difficult sometimes that Kimi was not in the house but he had time for himself. He was free from Kimi loading the laundry wrong. He was free from Kimi leaving his plates on the coffee table. He was free from Kimi leaving clothes in random places(he once found Kimi's underwear in the freezer. "Bwoah I need to be kept cool"). He was free from fighting with Kimi for silly reasons. 

He was missing Kimi. 

Hot water was pouring over him in the shower and he was thinking about healing and missing Kimi at the same time. 

Love is a bitch. 

He could use a bubble bath right now. 

Seb fed Roscoe and clipped his leash. They were going to Maranello today. He was going to meet Kimi after a long time (if Kimi comes). "Come on boy... Lets go face the devil today".

Maurizio looked disapprovingly at Seb when he bought the dog with him. " What it's just Roscoe"Seb shrugged. 

"It's our rivals dog" Maurizio pointed to which Roscoe growled. 

"Hey, it's just a dog. It's not gonna bite you or anything. "

"Since when you wanted a dog Seb? " Maurizio walked alongside him. 

"Since a certain Finnish driver broke my heart"

"You sound like a sad romantic movie Seb" Maurizio chuckled and patted his shoulder. 

"Laugh all you want " He saw Kimi walking inside from the corner of his eye. "But Maurizio, some people should really learn basic manners"Seb glared at Kimi's direction to which Kimi did not budge. Typical Kimi. 

When they sat down for debrief Kimi was looking at the screen without moving his eyes anywhere. Roscoe was sitting on Seb's lap constantly trying to grab the data sheets on the table. Seb glared at Kimi instead of focusing on the debrief. 

"... What about you Seb? " Maurizio asked him and Seb was not listening. He was busy glaring at Kimi. 

"Seb.. "

"Sebastian"

No response. 

"Sebastian Vettel, this is no place for your angsty romantic shit. You stay here to listen or you leave! " Seb flinched at that which made Roscoe drop from his lap and run to the other corner of the room. 

"Sorry... Sorry guys, I was a bit distracted" Seb flushed red. He looked at his data and tried to go through when Kimi interrupted. 

"But Maurizio, some people should really try to focus on debriefs "Kimi smirked at Seb, dropped his pen on the table and shrugged. 

That son of a bitch. 

He knows how to rile up Seb. 

And Seb is not going to fall for this. 

Fuck you Kimi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its Short but I'm actually planning for a long ass epilogue. And have you all watched DTS s2? I really hated the way they portrayed Seb. So fucking disappointed 😒. Let me know how you guys felt in the comments


	10. Chapter 10

Monza was okay,he did score some championship points but there was still the championship fight to put up with.Lewis was getting far from him in the championship fight and Seb was emotionally drained.The fight for the championship, the Kimi fiasco and all the criticisms he received from the press made him want to take a break from everythingbut he was still a fighter,thats what drives him ahead.

When Seb saw Kimi on the podium ,a small smile tugged his lips.For once Kimi got more attention than him. Seb helped his mechanics to pack everything and he slung his backpack over his shoulder to leave to his hotel room.Kimi’s side of the garage was quiet as usual.His mechanics had already left with Kimi so it was only his side of mechanics. He waved his team of mechanics and left the garage reminding himself to go through the data once he got to the hotel.When he reached the parking lot his vespa was parked alongside with Lewis’ KTM. He then sent Lewis a congratulatory message and started his bike.The calm track wanted him to stay for some more time but he was knackered.All he needed was some shitty Netflix shows and sleep.Maybe take a bubble bath like Roscoe.

Singapore was always Seb’s favourite race.The place held a special meaning,it was one of his favourite tracks to race.He also loved exploring Singapore.The Asian countries were always different to that of the other races.They always hold some kind of authenticity.So instead of going home and sulking like a drama queen,Seb called Britta to book him early tickets to Singapore.

“Are you sure Seb?You need to visit Maranello by Thursday”Britta asked him.

“Yea Britta,I really want a holiday,I will come up with something. Kimi always gets away from these things”Seb chuckled.

“Seb”

“Yea Britta”

“Have fun but I don’t want you to kill your single braincell brings up something crazy everytime”She laughed at the other side of the line.

Seb was lying flat on his bed flipping through the pages in his travel booklet which was lying on his bedside drawer.His eyes suddenly landed on a page .

Phuket,Thailand.

It was close to Singapore and the images were really beautiful.Seb could really use a vacation right now.Lewis always went to Tokyo when he was free,so its not that he is lavishly spending.Moreover,all he does when he travels is race.So this might be a perfect break from that.He pinged Britta to change the tickets from Singapore to Phuket.Britta sent him a thumbsup and a smirking emoji.He really wanted to enjoy these five days.

“Black jumper black jumper black jumper”Seb shuffled through all his clothes.His black jumper was missing.His favourite black jumper.He searched it all around the house and found it nowhere.He was so sure he left it somewhere in his cupboard.He wore it last month when he went out with Daniel and Max.Maybe he could ask Dan.

To:Daniel 12:08 pm

Hey Dan,have you seen the black jumper I wore last month?I can’t find it.

From:Daniel 2:02 pm

Nahh mate,you must have chucked it somewhere.

From:Daniel 2:06 pm

By the way,are you going to get some tonight?That’s your pulling jumper right?

To:Daniel 2:08 pm

Uggh Dan,I don’t want to “pull” anyone.Just tell me whether you have it or not.

From:Daniel 4:54 pm

Nah nah nah ,I don’t have it.

Seb threw his phone on the bed and continued to throw random shirts inside the trolley.When he took his grey tshirt,he found a blue sweater with the number 7 on it.  
It was Kimi’s sweater.

Seb took out the jumper with shaky hands and took a deep sniff.The jumper smelled like cinnamon and vodka.It smelled of Kimi.Seb snuggled into the jumper and placed it back inside the cupboard.Seb promised himself that he would return it to Kimi when he came back.

Seb was too fidgety when he was sitting on the plane.He still had the chance to back out, but he didn’t want to.Seb needed a vacation,he gets it.

Phuket was so scenic.Everywhere he looked was a spread of crystal blue water,the aesthetic asian culture with calming beaches.Seb forgot how much he loved to travel.As a kid he always wanted to go around the world ,but then one of his wildest dream came true.All he did was fly-race-fly and repeat.

Seb checked into his cottage.It was on the banks of one of the backwaters.Seb looked out from the window and looked at the huge waterfalls.The color of the water reminded Seb of something.

Kimi’s eyes.

Kimi would have loved this place.

Shut up Seb.

Seb poured himself a glass of wine and stood near the balcony enjoying the sound of water falling on the rocks.It has been so long since he felt so relaxed.  
Time to explore Phuket.

Phuket was mixed with the native Asians and the tourists which helped Seb blend in so well.Everyday he went for a jog in the market streets and found people buying things from the local vendors.Seb even got fish one day and cooked it himself ,he enjoyed the surroundings which bought him clarity and peace of mind.All these four days,Seb did not think much about Kimi.He took loads and loads of pictures and his wrist was filled with trinklet bracelets.Seb was not a big fan of jewellery but he always wanted this place to be a part of his life.

On the last day of his trip,he went to the local market and bought tons of souvenirs for his family.He then visited a Buddhist temple and dropped a coin into the well wishing for happiness and peace.

By the time he reached Singapore Seb was all tanned from the Thailand sun.He happily hopped through the paddock and went straight to his garage.He greeted all his mechanics,went to Maurizio and gave him a sunny smile.Kimi was not yet there.Seb pulled out his bag and went to the redbull garage to look for Daniel.  
“Oii Daniel ,come out”Seb shouted and went inside earning a glare but a endearing expression from Christian. He moved inside the garage pushing all the mechanics,his red team kit standing out from the blue of the red bull.Seb knocked hard on Daniel’s door but he did not reply.Then Seb realized the door was not locked so he opened the door.  
Daniel was there  
With Max  
They were naked.  
“Oh my God, get a room you two”Seb closed the door and facepalmed. He heard rustling sounds on the other side of the door, probably Daniel putting on some clothes and then he heard a faint “come on in”. Seb awkwardly sat on the chair which was on the other side of the couch .He noticed Max curled on Dan which immediately bought a smile to his face .He threw a bag at Dan which had some candies and some other goodies in it.Daniel gave him a sunny smile and threw a candy into his mouth.Max muttered a “thank you Seb” and took one for himself from the bag.

“Oooh look who has got a tan” Daniel wolf-whistled and Max hit him with a pillow.”Where did you disappear Seb?”Max asked and Seb told him the places he visited in Phuket. Dan saw the glint in Seb’s eyes.He was really happy for Seb that he got to clear his head.

Seb exited the redbull garage after a year long questions from Dan.He saw Lewis coming towards him with Roscoe running in front.Roscoe pounced on Seb and licked all over his face.

“Heyyy...who is a good boy huh?”He scratched behind Roscoe’s ear and the dog panted happily.He took a name tag which he bought for Roscoe from his bag and attached it to its collar.When he looked up ,he saw Kimi walking inside wearing faded jeans and a black jumper which hugged him tight.

Wait,that was his black jumper.

How the hell did it get there?

He was smirking at his trainer with his resting bitch face.

The nerve of that asshole!

He is definitely going to pay for this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is gonna end(very very soon) and they are gonna have their happily ever after.If you do have prompts please drop it in the comment box or ping me in tumblr @blueflaglovesbwoah.I dont bite:)


	11. Chapter 11

Another failed attempt in the championship fight.

Seb knew it by the end of Singapore GP that he was no longer in the fight for the championship.He bagged enough amount of podiums but that was not enough .He was in the second place for two years in a row, but that was not enough.But still Seb put up his fight just having this small silver of hope.It was the hope that drove him harder and harder.

When Seb spun in the start of the US grand prix he was done.But still he pushed harder to bring the car to a decent fourth place.Seb was really focused on recovering back his positions that he forgot that Kimi finally got the victory he was aiming for.

The jumper stealer ended his victory drought.

Seb tried to talk to Kimi asking for his jumper but everytime he goes near Kimi,Kimi was either busy or Seb was scared .Dan and Lewis even bet on Seb that he would not be brave enough to go and ask for the jumper. Seb challenged them that by the end of the season he would have the jumper in his hand,regardless of how he gets it.

Another thing Seb noticed was Kimi stealing glances at him whenever they were in a debrief or a press conference. Seb did not believe Dan when he told that Kimi was secretly looking at him during the drivers parade but whenever Seb looked at Kimi he would be happily chatting with Valtteri,the fellow Finn smiling at whatever Kimi said.

Seb wanted to congratulate Kimi genuinely for his win.It was a long time since Kimi stood on the first step of the podium and he deserved it.He wanted to hug Kimi and tell that he was proud of his old man.Seb sighed and removed his helmet as he jumped out of the car.He went back to his garage hugging Maurizio and looked at all the mechanics ready to go to the podium ceremony .Seb changed his overalls to his casual team shirt and blended in with the crew of mechanics. He even shouted ”Go Kimi!” which earned weird glances from his mechanics.Seb smiled sheepishly and ran to his part of the garage before Kimi came down.

Seb was looking at the data when one of the engineers offered him a glass of champage.He looked at the crew who was celebrating Kimi’s win and asked him why he was given champagne,it was not usual for them to give champagne in a flute as they usually drink it from the bottle.

“Kimi asked me to.He wanted you to join them but as you were a “stubborn ass” he wanted me to give you this”Seb took the flute from him and muttered a thanks.

Kimi still cares about him.

Seb buried his head into the data.When he looked up at the watch it was almost 9pm and he cracked his fingers to take out the kinks.He looked at his garage which was almost empty except two or three mechanics packing the last parts of his car.He asked them if they needed any help and pouted when they told him that it was all done.He gave an early night to Britta,that woman is a saint dealing with him and this drama .He reminded himself to book her a long weekend at her favourite spa for putting up with him.

Seb loved to walk through the track at night .It was quiet ,calm and gave him some time to think. Seb always took the longest route to get to the parking where his car was parked.He plugged in his earphones and slowly walked along the motorhomes in the paddock.Seb contemplated whether to go to Kimi’s room or just send him a text message.When he reached the red bull motorhome two hands grabbed him by the side and Seb started to scream.The person who pulled him placed his hands on his mouth and Seb tried to wriggle from the grasp.He was going to die,all alone in this country where he doesn’t even belong to.He hasn’t written his will.Seb was going to die a loner and this made him scream more.He was dragged to a dark room where he saw two more heads and Seb panicked.Are they going to rape him and kill him?

When Seb was released off their grasp he turned to look at the person who grabbed him.The shorter guy turned on the light and Seb looked at three faces grinning at him.

Seb really has a thing for dramatics,hasn’t he?

It was Daniel who grabbed him all the way from the paddock into their drivers room and Lewis was sitting calmly on the couch talking to Max.

Those fuckers.

“You should have see your face”Daniel laughed at Seb who groaned in reponse.Max and Lewis was also laughing at him and this was embarrassing.

“Oh you fuckers,what’s the deal with all this?If you had called me, I would have come”Seb flopped on the couch but Daniel pulled him up.

“I told this to Dan,but according to him “whats the fun in that ?””Max shrugged.

“Ok what are we doing here?”Seb asked him.”This better be important you little fuckers”.

Daniel took a white board marker and went to the board.He wrote something in his signature chicken scrawl and Seb squinted at the words.

How to seduce Kimi Raikonnen – A class by the legendary Daniel Joseph Ricciardo.

“Oh no no no,no no no”Seb stood up from his chair and Dan pushed him back..”You have two options,get that jumper back or attend this legendary lesson and get the jumper back,what do you prefer?”Daniel wiggled his eyebrows and Seb facepalmed. Wow he really is with a bunch of idiots.

“So eventually I need to get my jumper back,right?” and three heads nodded vigorously.

“Fine,I’ll do it.I’m gonna go and congratulate him for the race and then ask my jumper back,okay?”Seb told them and stood up again.Daniel stood in front of him and straightened the imaginary creases in his tshirt.Seb rolled his eyes for which he got hit by Lewis in the head.

“Hey Seb” Max called him when he went out.

“Yeah”

“If you want any seduction tricks,we are always happy to help”Max high fived Dan and Seb gave him the middle finger.He walked out and looked at his friends happily chatting with each other.Seb must be really blessed and cursed at the same time to have these wankers as friends.

When Seb reached the parking lot, he saw Kimi’s car near his.Kimi was never the guy to stay this long in the track.He usually leaves after the race .Seb was confused that he did not see Kimi anywhere.He started walking back to his garage and found Kimi sitting on the floor near his garage, champagne bottle in hand.He was changed from his overalls and had his signature sunglasses.When he went near Kimi ,Kimi immediately straightened up and looked at Seb with a neutral expression.Seb slid down next to Kimi,sitting at a respectable distance, knees touching.

“Congratualtions”Seb whispered into thin air.Kimi muttered a thanks and gave him the bottle which he was holding in his hand.

“Got this from you engineer” Seb chuckled but Kimi thrusted the bottle into his hand.Seb took a large gulp from the bottle and placed it back in the ground.

“Why are you still here?”Seb asked Kimi and Kimi shrugged.

“Why did you come back?”Kimi asked back and Seb bit his lip “You first”he retorted and Kimi sighed.

“Lost my car keys”Kimi looked at the sky .It was such a Kimi thing to do.Seb looked at Kimi who was eerily silent,looking at the small silver sprinkles that shone bright in the dark blue sky.They sat in silence for a long time,Seb looking at Kimi like he hung the moon and stars.

“I asked you a question”Kimi broke the silence and looked at Seb who was intently gazing at Kimi.

“uh..”Seb shuddered at the cold wind.”I...I....forgot my...ughhh”Seb stuttered.

“its okay,I don’t bite” Kimi looked into Seb’s eyes.

“I came back to see ,if you were in the paddock,saw your car in the parking”Seb looked at the ground randomly picking a little stone and scratching his initials on the ground.Why does this feel like he’s some high school student asking out his crush.

“Ohh thanks” Seb scooted closer and put the champagne bottle between them aside.

“Can I drop you?”Seb tried to toss this chance.He needs to talk to Kimi.

“Why not?”Kimi got up and dusted this trousers and Seb did the same.They walked together ,Seb holding a bottle of champagne in his right,his left hand occasionally brushing Kimi’s.They got into Seb’s car and Kimi turned on the radio ,some 90’s song playing faintly in the background.

Seb’s hand was twitching,wanting to grab Kimi’s but he couldn’t.He looked at the Finn who was looking out of the window,letting the sound of the radio and the cars passing by fill their silence.

“Umm...great drive today”Seb told Kimi who suddenly looked at Seb.His was getting more and more nervous and he regretted making this decision.

“You wanted to tell me something else?”Kimi asked,his sunglasses on his head which was earlier covering his ice blue eyes.

“You should remove your sunglasses more often”Shit Seb,what are you even talking,he thought to himself.Had he not confessed his love to Kimi they would have been arguing about some lame theory in some lame movie.This giddy feeling is killing him inside.

Kimi smiled at Seb’s sillyness.He took the sunglasses from his head and placed them in the dashboard.Then the silenced continued again.

When Seb arrived at their hotel,Kimi muttered a thanks and got out of his car.Seb wanted to ask him the reason for abandoning him so long but Kimi already was out of the car.”Kimi”he shouted without thinking.

Kimi came back and leant into the window which was open.”I...wanted...I”Seb should really need to see a speech therapist,damn.

“Seb ,why do you think I came back to F1 again?”Kimi gave him a small smile and walked away.

What was he really implying?

Seb hit his head in the steering wheel and groaned.

Godamn Kimi Raikonnen.


	12. Chapter 12

Mexico was well, a feeling of mixed emotions.It was the day he dreaded,the day he completely lost his championship to his rival,even though he scored a podium.Seb was standing on the podium unable to digest the fact that the championship became a long lost dream for another year.Kimi,who was standing on the other side of the podium glanced at Seb.Seb’s face was blank.Sure Lewis deserved the title,but after all this hardwork,not getting something that you have worked for your whole life is disappointing.He went and hugged Lewis to congratulate him,told him to fight harder with him for the next year so that he could push everything out of him.Max sprayed the champagne at him,saving some for his boyfriend,a tradition that they have been doing and patted his back.Daniel was standing in the crowd cheering for his fiancé even though his own race turned out to be shit.

All Seb wanted to do was call his parents and go back to his hotel.He couldn’t accept the loss ,he wasn’t jealous of Lewis but the hunger for winning in the prestigious red car has gone higher and higher.Seb finished all the press conferences and went back to his garage where Britta handed him his mobile and watch.Seb thanked her for being with him and she hugged him tight.”Its okay”she rubbed his shoulders in a comforting way.Seb bit his lips not to allow the tears escape from his eyes.He is not a crybaby as the media portrayed him once.Seb amde a quick call to his parents and flopped down in the couch in his motorhome.This year had so much of ups and downs,the downs dominating everything.Thinking of it made him angrier.He threw the closest thing across the wall.He wanted his anger to evaporate,this was not good for him.

After hours of silent tears falling down Seb was too tired to move.Sleep took over as he closed his eyes for sometime.Shut the outside world,the criticisms and the judgements.

When he woke up he was unable to open his eyes as his eyes felt heavy due to all the crying.He fetched his phone from the other corner of the room.There was one missed call from Daniel asking him his share of champagne.Seb chuckled and went to wash his face.He did not want the wall he built for himself to crumble.He splashed the cold water on his face and looked at his eyes which were rimmed red.

Seb came out of his room and saw the drivers who smiled at him enthusiastically for his second place.They hugged him and told him it was okay to fuck things up,there was always a next year.Seb looked at the corner of his eyes and saw KimI take an ice cream from the fridge and open the wrapper real quick.Seb smiled at the gesture and went out to get some air.Usually when the race is over and after all the fans leave its just the drivers who sit together and chat ,sometimes they even go for a walk in the track.Seb found Grosjean who patted him on the shoulders and muttered his congratulations.He was searching for a quiet spot to sit by and sadly there was none.

On the way back,Daniel was piggybacking Max and Max was talking to Lando,the british kid who would join Mclaren next year.When they saw Seb they stopped for a minute and told Seb to wait for some time so that they could join.Seb told them that he would be in his motorhome.Daniel mock saluted him and they continued walking.Seb sat in the pitwall talking to the engineers until it was dark.When all the engineers and mechanics left Seb went back to his drivers room and found a post it note.

Meet me at the podium.

There was no name or no signature underneath.It was too neat unlike Daniel’s proper chicken scrawl.What if it was a axe murderer?Dammit Seb, there is no need to be this dramatic. Seb took the paper in his hand and tucked it into his pocket. He walked towards the podium and saw Kimi sat on the 1st place step.Seb smiled at how small Kimi looked and climbed up.

“Hey”Kimi looked up from his phone when he saw Seb coming up.

“Hi”Seb waved at Kimi.Kimi patted the empty space next to him and Seb awkwardly sat near him just like they did last race.

“Its okay,you know”Kimi squirmed closer to Seb and Seb felt his arms brushing against Kimi’s.They sat there for a while and finally Seb leaned onto Kimi’s shoulder.He entwined his hands with Kimi and looked up at him.

“Its been so long since I won a race,it was a really good feeling you know,made me go all 18”Kimi looked at the sky.He adjusted Seb’s grip on his hand and continued.”If this isn’t the year,next year will be,you have given your life for this Seb,you deserve another title”

Seb hummed at Kimi and traced random patterns within his tattoo.It was just the two of them,no one else behind and this felt so right.

“Why did you leave me?”Seb asked after a long period of silence.He felt Kimi stiffen at his words and was ready for whatever Kimi has to throw at him.

“Did you think about what I said last race?”Kimi asked back.Seb was confused about what Kimi told him at the US grand prix.

He came back to F1 because of some reason.

That might be him.

“Don’t dream Seb”he reminded himself.

“Can you answer my question first?”Seb asked hopefully.He wanted answers.Yes or No ,thats all he wants.If it was a No Seb told himself that he would respect that decision and walk away.

“I was scared”Kimi sat straighter and weaved his fingers through Seb’s curls.”i was scared that it was just a drunk confession,nothing other than that.I am not a person of emotions but that night made me question the person standing in front of me.”He cleared his throat.

“It was not a drunk confession Kimi,I am in love with you for the past six years.I was such a coward that I felt that one wrong move would make me lose you.But here it is,the truth in front of you.I love you,I don’t need an answer back but I respect whatever the decision you make.I want to wake up everyday next to you,cook you breakfast and then we could explore places together.Even if i want to get rid of you,i couldn’t Kimi because everything I see reminds me of you.You don’t have to love me back.I am giving all the pieces of myself to you,take it or leave it,its all upto you”Seb stood up from the podium and walked away.Kimi caught his wrist.

“Stay”Kimi muttered,his eyes glassy.”You are so fast at everything Seb,you never even wanted to hear what i think”Seb was baffled by the way Kimi looked at him,he was smiling and crying at the same time.

“I came back to F1 for you,just for you because the moment I saw that energy of sunshine,I wanted you.I wanted to keep you all to myself and not share you with anyone else.You are my sunshine.I have fallen in love with you the moment you awkwardly shook hands with me babbling about how much you love Finns.It just made me think that it was so wrong to love you but it was so right to keep it to myself”Seb’s mouth opened and closed but he was unable to form words.The man fell in love with loves him back.

“WHAT?”Seb looked at Finn biting his bottom lip hard.

“WHAAATTT?I KNEW IT!”The pair heard somebody shouting and looked around to see if anybody was there.Daniel and Lewis were siting on the wall nearby hearing all they said.

“WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING HERE?”Seb shouted at Daniel who waved him back and gave him a French kiss.Kimi sighed into his hands and Seb laughed at that.Typical Daniel confession-bombing.

“Go away Dan”Kimi raised his voice and Daniel jumped down the wall and ran away Lewis following him shouting “Dont make podium babies”Both Kimi and Seb laughed at his comment and looked at each other.Seb looked at Kimi through his eyelashes smiling shyly at him.

“So,you love me?”Seb buried his face into Kimi’s neck and stood there in silence.Kimi kissed his mop of curls and replied “Minä rakastan sinua”

”Even If I am a douchebag?”

”I will love you even if you steal my icecreams”

They stood like that,amidst the stars shining brigtly than the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST COULDN'T WAIT AFTER WRITING THIS!OOOFFFFF


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay what was that stunt you pulled? " Sebastian crossed his arms and stood in front of Dan and Lewis who were sitting on a couch opposite to him. Kimi stood with Max on the corner of the room looking at all the three of them with an amused smile. 

"Is this what I signed up for? " Kimi whispered to Max who chuckled "This is just the beginning, you wait and watch" He smirked at Seb who was glaring at the two of them. 

"But wait Seb, Lewis cut me that 500" Dan raised his hand and Lewis reluctantly slapped the 500 dollars into Dan's hand. "Now talk" He urged Seb who was gritting his teeth. 

"Well Sebby, now that you have your boyfriend with you, I don't get the point why you even are angry with us. We tried to help you" Daniel high fived Lewis and Max tried to control his laughter. Seb looked at Max and he raised his hands. 

"Ohh, so now it's like that! I haven't even kissed my boyfriend yet! "Seb stomped his foot trying to prove his point.  
.  
" Well that's not my problem, ask Max how much of a romantic I have.... "Daniel was cut by Lando strolling in with a set of car keys. " Hereee you go Dan"he dropped them on Daniel's hand and hopped away. "Hi Seb, bye Seb" He waved at Seb snd Seb saw the keys in Daniel's hand. 

"Hey Lando" He called him out and Lando stopped his mid air hopping. 

"Yessss " Lando hopped back to where Seb was standing. Daniel signalled him to run away but Seb interrupted him. 

"Why don't you sit with Dan here " Seb put an arm around Lando and Lando happily obliged. 

"Now that Lando is here, why don't we ask him about the keys? "Seb grabbed the set of keys from his hand and tossed them to Kimi. Max walked away from where he was standing with Kimi and Lando pointed at Max. 

" Max asked me to "Lando pointed out. 

" Oh no what.... I don't know "Max stood behind Kimi. Kimi walked over to Seb and ran his arm around his waist. 

" Seb"

"Hmmm" Seb hummed as Kimi kissed the nape of his neck and he stiffened. 

"Leave them alone yeah, we have so many things to do for the lost time" Kimi spun Seb to face him and Seb turned red. Kimi signalled the circus to go away and they ran without turning back. 

"What do you suggest? " Seb bit his lip and looked seductively at Kimi. 

"I suggest we take this back to our hotel room yeah? " Kimi placed a set of spare keys in his hands and walked away. 

Seb was scared, scared was an understatement. He was nervous his fingers twiddling with each other looking at the mirror. He checked if he had bad breath for the nth time because it was such a turnoff for him and he wonders if Kimi would feel disgusted with him if he had bad breath. 

He ran his hands through his curls for one last time and straightened his T-shirt. This was a dream come true for Seb, never in million years he imagined to be Kimi's boyfriend. But now here he is jingling Kimi's room key in his hands. 

Seb knocked Kimi's door and he heard a muffled yeah from other side of the door. Oh shit, he had the keys, what are you even thinking Seb? Seb opened the door with his keys and Kimi stood at the other side of the door a soft smile on his lips. He pulled Sebastian close to him and kissed his nose. 

"Hey" Seb whispered and Kimi chuckled at how silent Seb becomes when he is actually with Kimi. Seb can be a mouthful with everybody but with Kimi, he is a proper teenage girl. 

Kimi pushed him to the wall and started kissing his neck, the place where Seb feels really sensitive. Seb raised his neck and moaned at the contact of Kimi's lips. 

"Ohh... Kimiii... " He arched back and closed his eyes. Kimi's mouth found it's way all over his face and Seb was so ecstatic. This was beyond what he expected. 

"Let's take this to bed" Kimi carried Seb to the bed and dropped him down. He pulled down Seb's pants and undid his own. After some more moments of kissing, Kimi cupped Seb's face in his hands carding his thumb along the pink lips and drowned in those crystal blues. 

"How do you want it? " Kimi asked him and Seb flipped him over. Now Kimi was on the bed with Seb towering upon him smirking at the Finn. 

"You think that I'll allow you to top that easily huh? " Seb gave him an evil smile and started playing with the hem of Kimi's boxers. 

"Oh Kimi Kimi Kimster hamster" Seb slowly put his fingers into Kimi's boxers and Kimi shut his eyes with pleasure. "What am I going to do with you? " Sebs hands explored through Kimi . 

"Good Lord Seb, what are you doing to me!!? " Kimi pulled Seb down with him, Seb's hand  
still in Kimi's boxers stroking slowly. 

"Trying to have sex? " Seb smiled cheekily and Kimi swatted him. Despite all the pleasure Seb was scared to tell Kimi it was his first time. He was scared that Kimi would treat him like an amateur. Thanks to pornhub and free WiFi connection. 

Clothes flailed everywhere around the room and panting sounds increased minute by minute. Seb was so ready for this moment from the day he realized he fell in love with the ice cold bastard. 

"Oh oh Kimi.... Kimi please I'm gonna" Seb arched back his hips and reached his climax. Both of them sprawled over the bed limbs everywhere. Seb felt so sore and tired. He also felt so gross. He saw Kimi wakeup and go somewhere. He came back with a warm cloth and tossed it over to Seb. Seb cleaned himself and put the cloth down cuddling into Kimi. Kimi wrapped his arms around Seb and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"You make me so happy " Kimi told Seb and Seb's internal dinosaurs did a big whoop. Dont you fucking dare blush Seb. 

"You too... God I was such an idiot, not realizing that you loved me back, this should have happened so many years ago, instead I lost my virginity at the age of 31"

"What you haven't had sex with a man till now?" Kimi woke up and Seb facepalmed himself. Did he tell that out loud? Yikes. 

"I... Kimi... What do you expect from me when I fell in love with you the moment you came back to the paddock with those charming blonde hair and cold blue eyes? Get fucked by people? Nah" Seb retorted and Kimi laughed. He pulled Seb close and Seb pouted at Kimi. 

"But you were so,you know in flow for the first time. I was so clumsy" Kimi played with Seb's curls. 

"You don't need to remind me I'm the best" Seb gave him a large grin and Kimi grinned at him.

"The best? Let's see how sore you are tomorrow morning" Kimi switched off the lamp and pulled Seb further into him. Seb was immediately lulled to sleep with the only sound being Kimi's heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprinkle me with some holy water, I'm totally going to hell. I've never written smut in my whole life and I'm sorry that my smut is so rubbish. Man, I really need to stick with fluff I guess 😅
> 
> And please do hit me with prompts if you have any. Or pairings. My tumblr id is blueflaglovesbwoah and you can submit your prompts there too, or if you wanna talk. I don't bite 😄


	14. Chapter 14

The late November sun peeked through the curtains.Seb stirred at the moment he felt the sun staring right onto his shoulder.He rubbed the sleep off his eyes and looked at the sleeping figure next to him.An uncontrollable smile twitched at his lips.He looked at the Finn who was sleeping peacefully in awe.He just could not believe this was real.He got deflowered last night.Wait,that was so Monica-ish.He reminided himself that he should stop watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S over and over again.He looked at his body contently sprawled over the Finn like an octopus.This was what he envisioned for years to happen and it finally did.This felt so good and he felt all his dinosaurs dancing around his stomach doing a quick sommersault.

“Keep staring at me like that,and i’ll run away in two days”Kimi mumbled against his naked skin and threw an arm over his waist to pull him closer.Seb was pulled out of his train of thoughts as his boyfriend ran his fingers through his wispy curls.Wow,boyfriend.He should say that out loud and see how it feels.

“Pinch me”Seb asked Kimi and Kimi looked at him like he had suddenly grown an extra head.Kimi caught Seb’s cheek in both of his hands and pulled it on the either sides.Seb winced at the sudden unexpected contact and swatted his hands away.

“What?You wanted me to pinch you and I did,Dont complain when you got baby cheeks”

“I wanted to check whether its all real or if it is another one of my dreams”Seb chuckled and bopped the Finn’s button nose.

“Well its all real,copywrighted by Sebastian Vettel”Kimi pointed at himself and Seb buried his face into Kimi’s neck.He started brushing his nose against the crook of his neck and Kimi grumbled.

“Too early,lets get back to sleep”Kimi pulled the German close who let out a strangled welp and pulled the duvet over him.Seb sighed contently and got back to sleep.

Until

He really wanted to wee.Seb poked Kimi’s sides but his boyfriend did not budge.He tried to remove himself from the Finn’s grasp and fell down from the bed with a thud.Seb suddenly felt sore all over and he pushed a pillow onto Kimi’s face.

“Kimi you asshole,wake up”He hit Kimi with a pillow few times but the Finn grabbed the pillow and threw it away.He got up,his needle strands of hair poking out in all the directions like an antenna.

“Seb,don’t make me regret my decision “He looked at the clock behind the table.It was half past nine.Seb crossed his arms on the floor and glared at Kimi like a petulant child.

“I’m sore”Seb pouted at Kimi and Kimi looked at Seb seriously for a minute and suddenly he started laughing.Seb tried to get up from the floor but he was too weak to .So he pulled the duvet and Kimi rolled from the bed falling face first onto the floor.

“Who tried to prove that they were the best in everything they did.Look what happened to them”Kimi’s face grew red because of all the laughing.Seb limped to the restroom and shut the door with the bang.When he came out Kimi was not in the bedroom.Seb threw a random T-shirt that was sprawled across the floor and limped downstairs.He saw Kimi shirtless standing across the kitchen counter pouring a hot mug of tea for both of them.He sat on the couch with too many “ouches” and made himself comfortable with his leg on the armrest.Kimi placed the hot mug of tea in his hands and sat on the other side of the couch taking Seb’s leg and placing them on his lap.He then started to massage his legs and Seb let out a content moan.

“Just because its your first time,I’m doing all the plesantaries,you bubble butt”Kimi told Seb but deep down Kimi would do this for him everytime.He loved to spoil his boyfriend and he loved his boyfriend to bits,dramatic or not.

Seb took another sip of the tea and his stomach groaned.He was hungry,he did not have anything from last night and he could eat an whole animal if he had to.Seb groaned at the sound and Kimi silently chuckled.

“Breakfast wont make itself if you sit here”Kimi pulled Seb’s little finger and Seb stuck his tongue out .He got down from the couch and went to raid the fridge.There was only milk and biscuits.They were out of groceries.

They.

It was practically Kimi’s house too as Kimi spent most of the last year here.

Its just overwhelming.

“Seb,hey Seb”Kimi waved his hands in front of Seb and he snatched back.

“Guess we have to go grocery shopping”

“Cheerios check,Doritos check,two packets of M&M’S check”Seb pulled the trolley with him loading it with all the unhealthy items possible.Kimi gave him an unimpressed look.

“Does Antii know about this”

“Antii does not,and will not”He pulled Kimi close and gave him a big smooch.”Eww,Im not one of yor trophies”Kimi wiped his cheek.

“You are more than that”Seb gave one of his sunny smiles and happily hopped to the cheese aisle checking off his list.

“Why choco chips?”Kimi picked the packet of vanilla and chocolate chips and inspected them.

“I thought of making cookies”Seb grabbed the pouch and put it back into the trolley.

“You could make cookies?You never told me”Kimi looked astonished.

“Well who did you think made the cookies everytime I gave you a Tupperware full of them?”SSeb raised an eyebrow and went to the self checkout.Kimi followed him with a big can of sprite.

“I thought your mom baked them”’

“Yes,its my mum’s recipe but I bake whenever I’m stressed,does me good”Seb carried the big bag full of groceries and loaded them into the car throwing the keys back to Kimi.

Seb whisked the eggs as Kimi watched him sitting on the kitchen counter.He asked if Seb needed any help but the only help Seb apparently needed was to “keep his hands to himself”.Seb sprinkled the flour on top of the eggs and put the chocolate chips in them.He put his finger deep into the mixture and took a good lick out of it.Kimi was totally turned on by his multi-talented boyfriend.He dipped one more finger into the mixture and showed it in front of Kimi.

“Mmm..taste”Kimi allowed himself to taste the batter and it was really good.When Seb turned away to fetch the tray Kimi helped himself to some more of the batter.Seb caught his hands midway and licked the whole of the batter in one go.

“You’ll get stomah ache if you eat raw batter”He pushed Kimi off the counter and gave him the tray with the cookie batter.”Now go make yourself useful”He handed him the tray and removed his apron.Seb set the oven and pulled Kimi away from the kitchen and they landed on the couch with an oof.Seb contently laid on Kimi his head on Kimi’s chest and heard the soft heartbeat of his boyfriend.The TV was running in the background and Kimi pulled him up higher to his chest.

“Did it hurt that bad?”

Seb smiled at Kimi shocked by the concern of his boyfriend.He pushed himself up further and gave a small peck on his boyfriend’s lips.

“It was worth it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I was unable to update,I was a bit all over the place.So I found some time during his quarantine to update it.Hope everyone is safe


	15. Chapter 15

2020

“Hey move ,where is my boyfriend” Seb entered the Alfa Romeo garage letting weird looks from their pit crew.This was the usual scenario for every Saturday or Sunday.Seb comes busting in every now and then to talk with Kimi, or mostly make out with Kimi.Seb rushed into the drivers room but Antonio blocked him midway.

“Move you freaking Italian model.I want to see my boyfriend.”Seb ducked away from Antonio who was so used to the German.He finally flopped on the couch in Kimi’s couch in the driver’s room and closed his eyes with satisfying sigh.

“Why do you always come for my couch,move your butt”Kimi scoots over squeezing himself inside the gap he has created.

“I somehow feel your couch is so comfier than mine”Seb nudged his toes on Kimi’s thighs and Kimi pulled his boyfriend’s leg on his lap.

“And let people think we are fucking like rabbits,I love this”he closed his eyes and relaxed at his boyfriend’s touch.

“Where do you want to go for dinner?”Kimi asked Seb who was half asleep,grabbing onto one of Kimi,s hoodie on the couch.

“Indian”Seb mumbled and fell back to sleep.They were becoming one of those couples who had a routine.They travelled to races together in Kimi’s private jet usually by Thursday,go around the city and spend time with the team.On Fridays they get busy with all the practice and press,but they go out together for dinner or in the case of European races,stay in Seb’s motorhome cooking something up and watching a movie.On non race weekends they stay at Seb’s home,in which Kimi moved in earlier this year ,snuggling with each other watching shitty romcoms in which Kimi falls asleep everytime halfway the movie.

Kimi thinks about all these and smiles.His life is far from perfect,even though they fight now and then,this was what he wanted all these years.His ray of sunshine,out like a light in his lap.

“Kimii Kimii”Somebody knocked Kimi’s door few times.A disgruntled Kimi woke up and slid out of his boyfriend’s grasp and opened the door.Antonio was standing there pointing at Mattia who came in search of his driver who went missing after their briefing.Kimi raised a hand at Antonio asking him to wait so that he could go wake up his boyfriend.  
After a few failed attempts and a promise to send Seb back in fifteen minutes, a grumpy Seb walked out of the paddock head down and crashed straight into the Ferrari garage.Mattia was tapping his pen on the desk waiting for Seb to give him an earful.

“I knowww it was my mistake Mattia.My couch is not comfortable,and I needed a short break.Im sorry ,wont happen again”

‘”234”Charles mumbled to himself and laughed.

“What Charlie boy?”Seb looked at Charles.Charled continued laughing and removed his race boots hopping on the counter.

“This is the 234th time you are crashing on Kimi’s couch and giving an excuse to Mattia.I wonder how many more you are going to give”

“Until Kimi is in the paddock?”Seb shrugged and flipped the bird at Charles.Mattia was so done with his drivers behaving like kindergarten kids sometimes.

2020 (Summer break)

"I promise to be your lover, companion and friend,  
Your partner in parenthood,  
Your ally in conflict,  
Your greatest fan and your toughest adversary.  
Your comrade in adventure,  
Your student and your teacher,  
Your consolation in disappointment,  
Your accomplice in mischief.  
This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things.  
I want us to grow old and crusty together, to shake our collective fists at teenagers, and to talk endlessly about the old days when things were better, cheaper, and generally more wholesome.I promise to turn on the air conditioning when you are hot, even if I am totally freezing.

“Yayyyyy”Max shouted from the crowd and everybody laughed at them.It was a very private affair,just their families and friends.It was Kimi who suggested they get married in the summerbreak and Seb nearly fainted.Seb panicked at the first,thinking that it was just the honeymoon phase acting around.But in the end they made it.Seb was crying,full on tears.If somebody had asked him five years ago Seb would still think that he would be pinning over Kimi,but here he is,the golden band catching the light of the sun reflecting on his face just like the happiness.He had all he wanted in his life.

“Hey Lando”Seb interrupted Lando who was in a staring session at Carlos.He found that the young Brit was so attached to his teammate the very first time they found them together.Lando always reminded Seb of himself,a lost puppy amidst a flock of drivers at such a young age and Kimi guiding him through everything.

“Umm..Hey Seb,congrats”He gave Seb a big bear hug and sniffed a little.Seb pulled away from Lando swinging an arm across the younger one’s shoulder.

“Its okay,its just our Carlos,he’ll get you”Seb mumbled and Lando looked at him shocked.A smiling Kimi approached them hugging Seb from behind and looked at Lando with a concerned face.

“This one..”He pointed to Kimi “I started pining for him almost eight years ago and we got together because of a drunk shenanigan.Had I not confessed to him,he would have left me like that,this silly Finn”

“Woah Woahh”Daniel came running in from nowhere.”Love advice?Call Dan.Dont listen t these motherfuckers.They were roaming around each other like lost dogs for eternity” 

“So is it Carlos?”Dan asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh noooo”Lando groaned as everyone around him started cackling like idiots.

2022 

“Kimi I am scared”Seb checked at all the things around and looked at the list in hand.Everything was perfect.They got the call fifteen minutes earlier and Seb was sleeping while Kimi was just around the corner from the grocery store.They were going to have a baby.A one they could call their own.Kimi was the one who insisted that they needed a mini Seb around the house one evening when they were chilling in the lounge.It took them lots of research and mental strength to make them ready as parents.They took almost a year to go for surrogacy and they were happy that one of Seb’s friends agree to carry their baby.Kimi loaded the baby bag into the car and Seb stood shocked looking at the empty space.  
“Kimi we are going to be parents”Seb’s crystal blue eyes were pooled with tears and he held himself to give him a moment.Kimi wrapped his arms around Seb and rubbed comforting circles on his back.Seb was still racing for Ferrari but when they decided they were going to have a baby Kimi retired from rallying and started to work for Ferrari .He was a part of the strategist team and they both thought it would be best.Kimi insisted that he could take some time off when the baby arrives and this is that moment.

“You are going to be a wonderful parent minion,I love you.Soon there is going to be a little minion running around and its all going to be worth it,trust me”Kimi placed a comforting kiss on Seb’s forehead and Seb smiled.

“Come on then,lets not wait for our little minion”Kimi grabbed Seb’s hand and ran towards the car.Seb and Kimi legally got married after Seb’s fifth title in 2020 and Seb was still racing in Ferrari with Charles.With Kimi in the same paddock,Seb felt more and more comfortable and he felt home despite the politics going inside the team.It always felt like the both of them against the whole world.When Maurizio left after Kimi it was more and more devastating for Seb as he lost more and more confidence.2019 was a mess for Seb.It was one of his worst season after the disaster in Redbull.Seb turned on the radio after sitting in the passenger seat after deciding that he should calm down.He called both their parents and siblings to tell them.Kimi looked at his husband who was so jumpy and random.His sunshine.

By the time they reached the hospital Seb ran into the labor ward and asked for their friend.Kimi followed him calmly with the baby bag in his hand tutting at his husband who was fighting with the nurse that he would not be allowed inside until she goes into labor.

They sat outside for more than half a day,Seb with his head on Kimi’s shoulders looking at his husband occasionally who was looking at a random post on instgram. Meanwhile Seb called Dan and Max who were in Perth ,taking a vacation with their three year old daughter Isabella.Actually Bella was the one who made Seb to want a baby with Kimi.She was such a cutie,with Dan’s curly hair and Max’s blue eyes.She was always in the Ferrari garage with Kimi,that Kimi was made her official babysitter.She loves playing with the red cars and Charles always sneaks her chocolates.So Belle was adopted by the whole Ferrari.

“Wake me up if they call us okay”Seb closed his eyes and Kimi hummed at him.Seb adjusted himself and wrapped around Kimi in the uncomfortable hospital chair.He knew Seb still had career but they needed a child in their life,just like every other couple.

Four hours later their names were called out.Seb was woken up by Kimi and he started babbling in German.Kimi went to the nurse and told them that he wanted Seb to go in when the baby was born.

“Noooo Kimi, I would faint,please do take my husband inside,he’s braver than I am”Seb pushed Kimi into the room and he sat out biting his nails so hard that he did not notice he was chewing on his skin.This moment was big,they were going to be parents.

Almost twenty minutes later Kimi came out with a small bundle in hands.Seb ran over to his husband and looked at the little ray of sunshine wrapped up in the blankets.His eyes started to well up immediately after he saw his son.They were parents,it was going to be great.

“Hold him”Kimi urged Seb to hold their baby and Seb looked scared.He carefully got the baby from his husband and held it in his hands like he was breakable.This was their baby,he was going to spoil him so badly.

“Do you have any names” The nurse came out with a cute little blue name tag and tied it around the baby.Seb looked at Kimi and they told the nurse about the names they were arguing about months,Kimi wanting the first name to be the middle and Seb wanting the opposite of that.

“Jules-Leo Raikkonen” Seb looked at his husband teary eyed.

2026

“Oh come on Seb” Kimi was standing in the garage, the drying Abu Dhabi sun making them sweat like anything.This was all like 2012.Seb was 2 championship points behind Max and both of them were pushing on the track wheel to wheel.Jules was on Lando’s shoulder headphones on his cute little head babbling about random things.Lando was his favourite uncle as he spent most of his time with Lando and Carlos.Lando retired from the race earlier due to suspension problems and he came back straight to the Ferrari garage lifting up Jules.It was such a nailbiting race as all the attention was on Seb and Max and Seb was really desperate to win his 7th title,so was Max for his third title.

Seb won.

By tenth of a second.

This was it.

He was a seven time world champion.

“Papppppaaaa”Jules screamed into the headphones as the whole Ferrari garage went into chaos.Mechanics were running everywhere celebrating their title.

“Seb you know what,you deserve all this ,you deserve the world.God,I love you so much”Kimi ran to the cooldown room,Lando following him with Jules in his arms.Dan followed them .Seb ran to Kimi and fell into his arms that he knocked down both of them to the floor.Jules squeezed in between them and Seb carried Jules onto the podium ,Kimi accepting the constructors championship trophy like the proud husband he was.This was their fairytale.

A perfect ending to a new chapter ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry this had to end like this,I planned it way more longer but I am not in a safe space right now.Its like things are falling apart and all I could do is silently watch them unfold when none of them is my mistake though.I am going to take a break from writing and figure out my own shit for a while,its just sometimes its too overwhelming just to exist and watch my mental health go back to square one.Once again I am really sorry this turned out to be so short.Stay safe everyone and look after yourself!


End file.
